The Other Pillar
by VixieAngel
Summary: The laws of the Cephiro can not be changed as thought they could. A new pillar must be found, or the world will fall. Who can take this role, or what new rulers will bring the beautiful to shambles?


Disclaimer I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth characters. Its been awhile, but it has been a while since I have gotten to hang out with my wonderful Fandom writer Candy-Chan.

The world of Cephiro was very quiet; oddly quiet. The castle was silent. It had been filled with silence ever since the Magic Knights left. There was nothing to get excited about anymore. Soft shoes clicking on the floor was met, by the empty thoughts among the walker's mind. A small sigh left the lips, as their hand rested upon the ledge. The sun was shining beautifully. Creatures flew among the sky, and the clouds were manifested with color. The beauty of Cephiro never ceased to amaze these eyes. He wished he wasn't alone.

Across another world was another sigh. They looked among the city lights of Tokyo. The lights were so calming and beautiful to these eyes. A delicate hand held the rails of the balcony. The wind brushed against her cheeks and hair. The night was more beautiful by each moment. A soft hand reached for her hand, and held her waist tightly. A soft kiss brushed her neck. A Passionate sigh escaped her lips, as the kiss grew more passionate. She only wish that everyone felt this much passion and companionship as she did now.

High above the mountains of Cephiro was a small cabin. It was filled with the warmth of the fire, and the warmth of love and passion. A slender body slowly danced among the bed sheets. There was a new feeling among the fabric that could only be felt after the truest of passion. A strong body held the other body tightly. There was a connection between them. A strong bond of love; hidden from all the worlds among the universe. It wasn't wrong of them to hide, or was it?

"I can't," said a soft male voice. He was pacing around the room. There was an argument in his mind. To bring Cephiro to everlasting peace, a new pillar had to be created. One of the strongest and most purist of hearts had to become the new pillar.

"I can't let another soul be destroyed by such a task," the male voice whispered again. Images of the past clouded his mind. The pain and darkness; it was all just too horrible to live again. But how can one person live such a life? Maybe if two could live among the pillar, their love and passion could keep from harm coming to Cephiro. It was complicated. But perhaps the love in his own heart was returned; he and his bride could keep the beauty of Cephiro alive.

"We've lost the child, Doctor," whispered a lady in white uniform. The doctor looked up. The green eyes filled with tears. She hated to loose a patient. Each one broke her heart. She longed for the days she could be with her love. She wanted to be with him, far away from the death, far away from the cries of pain; it needed to stop. She did not know how much more she could take.

"And where is my lovely beauty gone too," laughed a gentle male's voice. A tall slender figure turned towards the voice. Maturity was set into her elegant red eyes. There was still the long braid she wore, but it elegantly wrapped around her. It was longer, and seemed to get longer with her maturity.

"Lantis," whispered the elegant lady. The tall man stealthily walked towards her. He wrapped the young beauty in his arms. He passionately kissed her lips. It was as if the air was sucked out of her. She could hardly breath the passion was so strong. The young lady pulled back a bit, and took in the sweet air.

"Lantis," the young lady started, "I have been with you in Cephiro for a long time, and I have to tell you something".

There was a paused between the young couple. The wind was brushing the dark hair from the young man's gentle eyes. He longed for her, more then his own words and heart could describe.

"What is it my lovely Hikaru," Lantis whispered as he pulled her closer. Hikaru dropped her eyes for a moment. She looked up and began to speak.

"I am pregnant," Hikaru finally choked out. Lantis took a step back, and gazed into his loves frightened eyes. He turned from her coldly. He didn't know what to say. He slowly started to walk back into the cabin. He turned to her one last time.

"I think its best we leave," Lantis said coldly as he stepped into the cabin, and left Hikaru to the ground which she cried upon.

"Have you come to an idea for the pillar, master Ferio," Clef said. Clef shifted to his long staff. It had turned white, as his power has grown even stronger. He was very powerful now. Sometimes he wondered about his own power. There was a chance that his power would exceed into the depths of darkness.

"I have not, but tell me, Clef, can the power of the pillar be held by two hearts," Ferio asked. Clef thought for a moment. In all his research, he had never come across such information. Clef mentioned his further study of the concept. There was only a short time before other powers would want to get a hold of the beautiful Cephiro. Clef noticed there was more on the mind of his ruler.

"I feel it is in our best interest to bring forth Cephiro's guardians," Ferio said diligently. Clef bowed and ventured to bring about this request. Though his strength and power was great, he could not take the role of the new pillar. He could use its power to summon the great guardians, but only that.

Clef walked along the lonely hallway. His shoes could be heard on the cold stone. Silence was not his friend. It made him feel empty and alone. This was the hindrance of his own heart. This stopped him from ending the woes of Cephiro, and becoming the new pillar. He reached the great hall of the pillar. Its beauty of the room was seen no where else. It was as if another world was created inside a small room. Vines and flowered filled the walls, as the ceiling viewed the sky as it was outside the castle. In the center was a large white stone. It was placed in the cent, and glowed with illuminating light. Its creation was unknown, but its use was well served. Clef climbed upon the stone with his great staff in hand.

"I call forth the guardians of the world. Bring them to me now," Clef called. His voice bellowed among the room and sky. The sound left, and once again he was left in silence.

Fuu looked up from her doctor files. It was the call she felt in her heart. She was glad it was the end of the work day. She could not take another moment of sorrow. Fuu closed up her files, and left all her research on her desk. She was close to curing many ailments, but still items were missing. She knew someone as talented as herself would benefit from such findings. Fuu was not going to come back from her journey. With her family gone, and friends in their own lives, she was alone. She wasn't going to be alone much longer. She left a note on her desk. She had written this note many years ago, when she wished to leave her nightmare. Fuu put on her fur coat and left to the one place that would give her peace.

Umi looked into the mirror. She felt the call. It was in her heart. She could seem him sleeping in her bed. She didn't want to leave him. She didn't know if she would ever come back to him. This time could be her last moment alive. How would she explain this to him? If only he wasn't her agent, she could say she had a job out of town. She was searching for ideas on what to say and do. He would be awake soon, and she would have to be on her feet.

The gentleman in her bed stirred for a moment. He rose with a gentle smile, the moment his eyes met hers. His dark long brown hair was dashing. His green eyes always captivated Umi. She sighed for a moment. It was her duty to follow the call. She only hoped she would return to him.

"My love," Umi started, "forgives me, but I must leave you for a short time". Umi wanted to cry, but she had to be strong. She wouldn't show fear. The man rose naked to meet her. It was alright, seeing as her was naked too. Their naked bodies touched, and the passion between them was strong. Umi didn't want to leave such embrace. She looked around her room. It was elegant with tiffany lamps, and old dark oak wood works. The cream colors were elegant, as small blue hues filtered about the room. It was calming and beautiful. Umi gained her strength and said goodbye. She put on her leather coat, and left the setting she loved most about the city.

"Fuu"

"Umi"

The two friends embraced a longing hug. It had been a long time since they saw each other or been to Tokyo Tower. Fuu had let her hair grow longer, but it was in a neat bun on her head. Umi's hair was still long as ever. The looked at each other silently, and then looked around. Hikaru should be coming soon. They had not heard a word from her, since the last time they were in Cephiro.

Suddenly a great light appeared. It blinded the two companions.

"Great guardians of Cephiro," a loud but familiar voice sounded, "come forth, as our world needs you".

"We cant," Umi cried, "not without Hikaru".

The argument was unheard. The power of the light sucked the two friends into the world they always knew. A world that they would never forget. It had been a long time since their eyes have seen its beauty. A long time since they have fought for this world.


End file.
